Planned Romance
by bucktooth22
Summary: Boris intends to woo Hank during his off time but he needs a bit of help. That's where Evan and Paige come in. The three of them work slowly to win Hank's undevided love for Boris. Boris x Hank slash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Royal Pains

Boris was constantly busy, seemingly always working. That put a kink in his attempts to woo Hank. So when he hired a few people to manage his accounts and estate, he took a vacation of his life for a month. During this time, he would capture Hank's heart and lure the man into his bed, having slept alone for far too long. "Boris, morning." Hank mumbled sleepily as he shuffled into the kitchen.

"Good morning Hank." Boris smiled.

"What brings you here so early?" Hank asked as he opened the fridge hoping for something that he didn't have to prepare for himself. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I am fine Mein Sonnenschein." Boris said as he poured himself a coffee.

"Sorry, my German English dictionary is upstairs." Hank smiled apologetically.

"It is quite fine. I simply wished to oversee your business. I have some free time, which is quite rare and wanted to spend it here. Mit dir, meine Liebe." Boris smiled; glad he could say things without Hank understanding what he'd said.

"Well then, welcome! The others should be around...sometime." Hank laughed as he got himself some orange juice. They moved to the table and sat down, sipping their drinks.

"I must be honest; I was expecting more surprise at my arrival. It seems your business is as much a morning person as I am." Boris chuckled.

"I can't imagine you having a slow morning, all of the excitement in your life." Hank laughed.

"I admit, yours seems ever more exciting." Boris smiled softly. His plan seemed to be working.

"Do you want to trade for a while?" Hank laughed.

"Would you mind a shadow? Just for the day." Boris offered shyly.

"I'd love it!" Hank beamed. Evan and Paige shuffled down the stairs shortly. She set about fixing breakfast and he sat down with a flop next to his brother.

"Boris." He voiced his surprise that the German noble had joined them.

"Good morning." Boris said smiling warily at the younger Lawson. He had been forever distrustful of him, thinking he was always too much like his father.

"Do you want pancakes Boris?" Paige offered sweetly.

"Oh no thank you." Boris smiled at her.

"You should eat." Hank said frowning.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Evan grinned.

"I already ate, but thank you for the offer." Boris said smiling at Hank. He always loved when Hank showed concern. He supposed it was the doctor showing concern but he still liked it. He'd seen Hank care for patients before and it always seemed...different. Just a little bit off from when he cared for Boris. Hank eyed his suspiciously as if not believing he had, in fact, eaten. Luckily for Boris, Divya and Jeremiah arrived to take the distrustful attention from him.

"Pancakes?" Paige offered. The two shook their heads no before sitting down for the staff meeting. Hank seemed quite bored but was making an effort to pay attention; Boris assumed it was because he wanted to look good in front of him. Luckily for Hank, he got a call from one of his customers.

"Would you like me to join you?" Divya offered.

"Oh no thanks Div, Boris is going to be my lovely assistant for the day." Hank laughed as he beaconed Boris to follow. Boris, not needing to be told twice, got up and trailed after Hank.

"So this shouldn't take long, it's just a checkup." Hank said as he hopped in his ugly green convertible. Boris wrinkled his nose at it but sat in the passenger seat anyway. He much preferred to ride in the back but, with Hank so close, he couldn't say no.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Royal Pains

After a day full of Boris standing in the background and watching as Hank deftly saved lives, the two set off back to the estate. "So, day's over. Did you have fun?" Hank asked smiling slightly.

"It was quite enjoyable." Boris smiled.

"It was surprisingly busy." Hank laughed. "Although we do get more clients in warmer weather."

"Understandable." Boris said.

"So will you be joining me again tomorrow or have I scared you away?" Hank laughed.

"I hope to join you tomorrow, yes." Boris said.

"Great, you should eat breakfast with us too. It's part of the experience." Hank said thinking of Paige's rather good cooking skills.

"I am afraid to admit, I prefer to keep less company while dining." Boris said carefully.

"Perhaps just us two then." Hank smiled as he pulled into the long driveway. Boris smiled slyly, his plan had worked.

"I would like that." Boris smiled.

"Should I come over to your house?" Hank asked as he put his car in park and turned to Boris.

"Yes, we can dine outside if the weather permits." Boris smiled at the thought, a picnic with his love.

"Sounds great. Seven sound good?" Hank asked.

"Yes." Boris smiled as he rose from the car and offered Hank one more smile before retreating to his own home. One day soon, he would retreat to his own home, and bed, with Hank by his side. He was determined.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Royal Pains

The next day, fulfilling his word, Hank arrived at Boris's door at seven on the dot. It was beautiful so they ate out on the lawn. "I hope this weather lasts all summer." Hank smiled looking up at the clear blue sky. Boris's eyes wandered along Hank's bared neck, he too was enjoying the sights the day offered. He needed to up his game with Hank. He needed help. When breakfast was done, he apologized to Hank before retreating in to his home, telling his servants to summon Evan. Alone.

When Evan arrived, escorted directly to Boris's office, the man thought he was going to die. Boris, of course, would not allow that to happen, it would upset Hank too much for Boris to bear, as much as he disliked the man.

"Greetings Boris." Evan said awkwardly as he looked around desperate for an escape. His pastel suit seemed to lessen in value every moment it spent in the same room as Boris's custom made baby blue suit.

"Evan. Please, sit." Boris waved at the chair on the other side of his desk casually. Evan did as he was told, eager to please, lest he loose his life. "I was hoping you might help me with a...secret mission I endeavor to complete." Boris said carefully. Evan, sure Boris was going to harvest his bones to complete his 'mission,' was still nervously looking around.

"Anything I can do." Evan said weakly.

"I wish to win your brother's heart, to woo him, to earn his love." Boris said watching Evan carefully. Evan nearly choked; he had not been expecting that at all.

"Wow Boris." Evan said awkwardly.

"And if you do not wish to assist me in this matter it is fine, however I ask you not inform your brother." Boris said giving Evan a look that said if Evan told, Boris would skin him alive.

"Oh no, I'll help." Evan said smiling. "I just...can I tell Paige?"

"Will she help?" Boris asked. Evan thought for a moment.

"Yes. Definitely." Evan said, knowing his wife was a far superior matchmaker and schemer than he.

"Then tell her, but no one else may know." Boris said looking sternly at Evan.

"No one else. Got it." Evan said.

"Inform me of any plans or progress." Boris said as Evan left.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Royal Pains

Between the three of them, they hatched a plan. It was fool proof and they set their traps carefully. "This will work." Paige said looking at Boris who nodded grimly. They had eliminated all other interests Hank had and were subtly steering Hank ever closer to Boris.

"He's been saying your name in his sleep." Evan supplied. Boris felt his heart warm at the thought.

"I think it's time. Ask him out." Paige said, giddy with excitement. Boris nodded with determination as he stood, adjusted his tie, and walked to the guest house from his study, Evan and Paige on his heels.

As the three of them crossed the lawn and driveway to the house where the rest of HankMed was eating breakfast.

"Oh, good morning Boris. Evan, Paige. I'm surprised to see you two up so early." Hank laughed when he saw the three approach.

"Good morning Hank. I was wondering, might I have a word?" Boris asked watching Hank to see if he registered a reaction. Hank looked pleased for the escape; as Evan set down to start their morning meeting. The two slipped outside and walked around the grassy lawn until Boris stopped.

"What did you want to talk about? Or did you just want to avoid the meeting?" Hank laughed.

"No, I wished...dies wäre einfacher in der deutschen. I wished for a word." Boris said looking at Hank searchingly. He wished he could look in Hank's eyes and see love when Hank looked back. He wished he could express his feelings without the chance for being hurt when Hank rejected them. Hank scrambled in his medical bag for a moment, not the reaction Boris was expecting but when Hank pulled out a german-english dictionary he knew he might have to start talking in a different language.

"Was...wussten...sie...wollen...bis...gesprach...uber?" Hank asked before looking at Boris for approval. Boris chuckled softly.

"You mean: Was wolltest du reden." Boris smiled. Hank grinned. "I wished to ask for your hand in courtship." Boris said, looking very much like a scared child despite his usual overbearing appearance.

"Wow Boris. I wasn't expecting that." Boris focused on flattening out his features and forcing himself to become neutral.

"I understand if you do not return my feelings, and assure you nothing will change between us." Boris was quick to say.

"Maybe I want change." Hank smiled. Boris looked at Hank searchingly; did he mean he was moving out? Or perhaps he meant he returned Boris's feelings.

"So, what is your answer? To my offer?" Boris asked awkwardly.

"Yes. Although maybe don't call it courting." Hank laughed. "Dating is less...pompous." Hank said trying not to make Boris feel bad but also really not wanting to tell his coworkers he was being 'courted.'

"Yes is suppose dating will suffice." Boris smiled.

"I can't imagine calling you my boyfriend though. That sounds so...high school." Hank smiled.

"I suppose I shall call you mine liebe." Boris smiled.

"I've heard you call me that before and I finally have a chance to look up what it means." Hank fumbled through his book before finding liebe. When he found it he smiled at Boris. "So you've liked me for a while then." He chuckled.

"Quite some time." Boris smiled.

"Looks like we have visitors." Hank said smiling over Boris's shoulder. Boris looked annoyed as he looked over Hank's shoulder at Evan and Paige.

"So?" Evan mouthed. Boris smiled and gave him a small nod. Evan whooped and Paige cheered before they started dancing. Boris then turned around to direct his attention to his other interruption.

"Sorry to interrupt sir." The girl smiled frightened.

"What is it?" Boris asked.

"You were asked to do an interview for a very popular magazine. They're doing an article on the richest and most handsome men in America." She said.

"When do they want to interview me?" Boris asked.

"Tomorrow." The girl shrank looking even more frightened.

"Well I am in an exceptional mood so I suppose I will go back to work. For one day only. Hank, would you like to join me?" Boris held out his arm to Hank who smiled and took it. They walked back to the guest house like that, arm in arm. Divya and Jeremiah were gone but Evan and Paige were sitting patiently, waiting for the new couple, having finished their excited dancing.

"Hello." They spoke and smiled Cheshire grins in unison.

"What's going on?" Hank said suspiciously.

"They assisted me in my plot to woo you." Boris said as his arm moved from Hank's to slip possessively around Hank's waist.

"Of course they did." Hank laughed.

"Well, I have work to do." Hank said as he picked up his folder from the table before looking at Boris who he'd left in the doorway. "Do you wanna come with me again?" Hank asked. Boris smiled and gave a small nod before the two walked out to Hank's car. Boris made a mental note to get him a new one.


End file.
